Zenthon
Zenthon is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Infused with Dragon-Like Abilities, he flies at super speed and spews white hot fire at his opponents. Metallic armor covers his body and nullifies his enemy's attacks. His strong legs are heavily protected and he uses them to thrust into flight. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episode Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported to Marucho and started to fight him. After defeating Tristar, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. He also spoked for the first time. Zenthon appeared again in ''Fall From Grace'', from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago, Trister and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in ''Agony of Defeat'', when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In ''Return to New Vestroia'', he appeared in Drago's vision. In ''Chaos Control'', he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolution-O ability. When Anubias' Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus and using some kind of bright wave, defeats Venexus. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. In ''Back in Sync'', he is being tamed by Titanium Dragonoid but is still out of control because of what Drago said to Dan'' "We're out of Sync".'' In Triple Threat, he was summoned by Dan and Drago and was under their total control. He began calling Dan and Drago his creators and later defeated Deezall, Miserak and Rockfist alongside Drago and Zenthon Titan. In A Hero Returns, Dan and Drago summon him for assistance, they have control of him at first but Dan and Drago fall out of sync thanks to Meg Mel's interference, causing Zenthon to not only damage Interspace and defeat all of the brawlers in 1 hit each before going away, but it also results in Spectra and Infinity Helios leaving the brawlers and causing new tensions on the brawlers and results in Mag Mel's liberation. In Gundalia Under Fire, Dan and Drago summoned him to for assitance and they had total control of him. He battle against Dreadeon but he and Drago were defeated. He reappeared in Battle Lines where he fought against Rockfist, Mizerak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion and Deezall alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon Titan, and they defeated them easily. In Unlocking the Gate, he fought against Dreadeon and won. In reapppeared in Dangerous Beauty where he fought against lots of Flash Ingram's ,Miserak and and easily took them down ,while Titanium Dragonoid took out Rock Fist. Game A Pyrus Combat Zenthon has 180 Gs, a Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs, and an Aquos Zenthon has 170 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon is Number 01 in the Series. *Zenthon resembles Titanium Dragonoid in many ways. They both have a muscular build, have a blue crystal in the center of their chests and also have similar color designs. *Though a machine and Pyrus attributed, Zenthon seems to be waterproof. *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the Anime by a Bakugan. *If all 4 get in perfect sync, Drago might spawn Dragonoid Destroyer. *He is the first Mechtogan to speak in the Anime just as Drago was the first Bakugan to speak in the Anime. *His shield seems to deflect normal attacks and nullify stronger attacks. *He can't use his shield when he uses his big laser barrage attack (or "Transformed" as Dan said). *Whenever Zenthon appears, Drago is able to control his powers alot easily than before. This must mean that Zenthon acts like a conduit for Drago and Drago's excess energy goes into him. *Zenthon's chest has a lot of similairities to Carlsnaut. *Zenthon is the second Mechtogan shown to be tamed in the anime,the first being Dreadeon. *It is the first Mechtogan to officially win against another Mechtogan, due to him defeating Venexus. *It is the second Mechtogan to officially lose a brawl, due to him being defeated by Dreadeon. *Some Combat Zenthon Codes will only give you a normal Pyrus Zenthon. Same goes for the Meta Dragonoid. *Zenthon, Dreadeon and the rest of the Battle Brawlers Mechtogans are so far the only Mechtogans in the anime that had talked at all (although all Mechtogan can speak). *Zenthon is more dragon-like than warrior-like. *He is behind Silent Strike and Dreadeon of having the most Bakunano holes (only having eight, where Silent Strike having 10 and Dreadeon having 9) leaving Zenthon third in having the most Bakunano holes. *He is the third Mechtogan to appear in the Intermission Screen after Braxion and Smasheon. *Since he's Drago's "son" (in a matter of speaking) he might have an Ultimate Warrior Gene as well because Drago got his from his father so it only makes sense. Confirming this is the fact that Zenthon is extremely powerful because Anubias commented about Shun's Mechtogan Silent Strike and saying that it wasn't as powerful as Dan's Mechtogan. Also because he defeated Venexus with no trouble and defeated all the Brawlers Bakugan wih one hit. Plus he has a very powerful shield compared to other Mechtogan. This is all possibly due to the fact that Zenthon was created by Drago, the strongest bakugan in existence. *So far, Zenthon has appeared more than any other Mechtogan in the Anime. *It seems that Zenthon acts and speaks like a Knight. *He, alongside Swift Sweep, Accelerak, and Silent Strike, are currently the 4 fastest Mechtogan in the Anime. Gallery Anime Zenthon during Bakugan Intermission.png|Zenthon during Bakugan intermission Zenthon?Anime.png|Zenthon about to fly away Zent2ms2.JPG|Zenthon about to attack Znmfms2.JPG|Zenthon attacking Zent3ms2.JPG|Zenthon Zenthms1.JPG|Zenthon vs Drago Zent4ms2.JPG|Zenthon in water Znkrms2.JPG|Zenthon punching Krakenoid Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0038.jpg|Zenthon trying to talk to Drago and Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon roaring Zenthon.png|Zenthons eyes Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (7).PNG|Zenthon Zenthonlazerz.png|Zenthon attacking zenthonlazerz2.png|Zenthon attacking zenthonlazerz3.png|Zenthon attacking LAZERZ.png|Zenthons lasers vs Drago's Revolution-O Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png|Zenthon punching Venexus ZV.PNG|Zenthon tackling Venexus. zenthon shield.png|Zenthon's shield drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon ZenthonBeingTamedOne.jpg|Zenthon vs Drago ZenthonBeingTamedTwo.jpg|Zenthon about to throw Drago off ZenthonBeingTamedThree.jpg|Zenthon throwing Drago off Wow4.PNG|Zenthon talking to Drago Zenthon1.jpg|Zenthon after being summoned Zenthon2.jpg|Zenthon (up close) Zenthon3.jpg|Zenthon Zenthon4.jpg|Zenthon (Sellons view) Zenthon5.jpg|Zenthon protecting Drago Zenthon6.jpg|Zenthon Zenthon (small).jpg|Zenthons body scanned Zenthon2 (small).jpg|Zenthon scanned ZenthonLosingControl.jpg|Zenthon losing his control/malfunctioning Zent2ms2.JPG|Zenthon about to shoot his lasers Bakumorph 1298725906.gif|Zenthon's first appearence. ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png|Zenthon fighting with Dreadeon DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png|Zenthon VS Dreadeon 545px-DREADEONKARATEKICK.png|Zenthon getting kicked by Dreadeon 545px-Zenthonmakebigboom.png|Zenthon using his big laser baragge 2011-06-20_1843.png|Zenthon Summoned 2011-06-20_1849.png|Zenton punches Venexus 2011-06-20_1852.png|Zenthon VS Dreadeon ( Rematch) 2011-06-20 1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan on Gundalia. 1404.jpg|Zenthon fireing his laser 2011-07-01_1226.png|Dreadeon VS Zenthon. 2011-07-02_1529.png|Zenthon and Dreadeon locked up in battle Zenthon and titanium dragonoid.JPG|Dragon and Zenthon Drago_and_Zenthon.png|Drago and Zenthon Zenthon2.png|Zenthon In water Zenthon3.png|Zenthon fireing his lasers Zenthon4.png|Zenthon summoned Zenthon5.png|Zenthon's shield Zenthon's_back.png|Zenthon (back wiew) Zenthon6.png|Zenthon and Amazon Zenthon8.png Zenthon_VS_Drago.png Zenthon_VS_Drago_001.png Zenthon11.png|Zenthon about to spawn Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.08.14 PM.png|Zenthon charging his lasers zenthon_arrivin_on_gundalia.png|Zenthon on Gundalia 2011-07-10_1533.png|Zenthon in Bakugan Interspace 2011-07-10_1551.png|Zenthon knocking down Miserak 2011-07-10_1559.png|Zenthon&Drago vs Braxion 2011-07-10_1557.png|Zenthon about to fire his lasers Game File:1b83ac58c0daa43ab98d582560401066.jpg|Zenthon File:81a2731b3061242c702327dff13e391a.jpg|Packaged Zenthon File:2011191573137700.jpg|Combat Zenthon File:20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg|in mechtogan expansion pack 983107b8e47eccfc86183f77e7f28e9a.jpg Activator Card-Zenthon.png|Activator Card 123434343424.PNG Bakugan Dimensions BD Pyrus Zenthon.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon Pyrus_Zenthon.png Aquos_Zenthon.png Darkus_Zenthon.png Haos_Zenthon.png Subterra_Zenthon.png Ventus_Zenthon.png Clear_Zenthon.png Combat_Zenthon.png AM Zenthon.png v zenthon.png|Ventus Zenthon combatz11.PNG 400px-Ventus_Zenthon.jpg Seed_PWN_!!!.png Pwn 3.png mcz.png excuses.png Aquos_Zenthon_Closed.png Clear_Zenthon_Closed.png Darkus_Zenthon_Closed.png Haos_Zenthon_Closed.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Closed.png Subterra_Zenthon_Closed.png Ventus_Zenthon_Closed.png Combat_Zenthon_Closed.png Aquos_Zenthon_Open.png Clear_Zenthon_Open.png Darkus_Zenthon_Open.png Haos_Zenthon_Open.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Open.png Subterra_Zenthon_Open.png Ventus_Zenthon_Open.png Combat_Zenthon_Open.png Others Bakugan ms background.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers